Walk This Path
by Eating on Mars
Summary: After causing a Kingdom to fall and a broken heart of a princess, Finn doubts himself as a hero. But the Premonition dreams are back... and Finn journeys alone to an island filled with evil on a quest to redeem himself, on a final attempt to make things right. Picks up right after 'Frost and Fire'.
1. Goodbye

_**Walk This Path**_

**Chapter 1: Goodbye**

"I thought you were the one I could..." Flame Princess stopped mid-sentence. She was very upset, considering the fact that her boyfriend said things in a letter he wrote to her pretending to be Ice King all along… How could she not realize? This is the first time Finn acted like a jerk to her in a very long time… and it would be the last.

"I… I need some time alone…" And she floated away towards the destroyed and melted Ice Kingdom from the epic battle between her and Ice Kingdom. She slowly disappeared into the sunset.

"Princess…" Finn said, attempting to reach out. She ignored him.

"But… I said I was sorry." And Gunther ripped his shirt and popped out, falling into the shallow water beneath them. Behind him, Ice king was there, lying down defeated by the raging flames. He let out a _'sssssssss'_ noise.

"You blew it, man!" Ice King said angrily.

"_You blew it…"_

Finn stood there for a few seconds remembering his dreams… Ice King just repeated the Cosmic Owl, who was leading him to this disaster.

"This is what was supposed to happen?" Finn said, lowering his head. After all the adventures the two had, all the romantic times and all the tin-foiled hugs and hangouts… it was over.

"What have I done…? This… This isn't what a hero is! A Hero is supposed to make things right! Not stage fights between an old man and a princess!" Finn shouted, clenching his fists.

"Hey!" Ice King said, offended.

Finn looked up at the horizon; the sky was slowly getting darker. "What have I become…"

He shook his head quickly and ran through the water towards his lover's home. "FLAME PRINCESS!" he called out as he ran.

-…-

Out of breath, scared, exhausted, and worried, Finn burst through the trees to see Flame Princess's house still set on fire, nothing seemed to change. He let out a sigh of relief and jogged to the entrance. Peeking inside, he called out her name again.

"Flame Princess!"

He took a step in. "Flame Princess… are you still here?"

He noticed that the room seemed a bit empty… meaning some stuff was gone, including clothes… pictures… other belongings.

He gasped, his eyes widened. "No…"

A single tear dropped from his eye, and he dropped to his knees. "I did this… I really did mess things up…"

"I'm no hero… just a jerky teenage boy who destroyed a kingdom and a girl's heart…"

"_You Would Defy Nature for Me?"_

He betrayed her.

_Before Finn could finish his poem, it burned to ashes, and he blushed madly and they both giggled uncontrollably before staring into each other's eyes. Then they leaned-_

"Finn?" A familiar voice said behind him.

Finn turned to see Jake looking at him suspiciously. "You okay buddy?"

He tried to tell him but he couldn't. If he told Jake he didn't believe he was a hero then he'd just think he's crazy and keep telling him he was. Jake took a few steps toward him. "Ummm… Let's talk about it at the house, okay?" He suggested. Finn nodded, getting up slowly and following his friend.

They walked in silence.

**-…-**

"Flame Princess broke up with me." Finn stated as he sat down at the table across from Jake. Jake's mouth dropped.

"That sucks, Finn. But why?" He asked curiously. Just then, he heard a ding, and got out of the chair and went to get his coffee. He took it and walked back to his seat.

Finn sighed and put his head in his hands. "Jake, Flame Princess broke up with me because of that letter I wrote her. She said that it said personal things to her and us as a couple. She left, and I tried to get her back but she's gone. She packed up her stuff and left, probably because her house was too close to ours and she just doesn't want to see me again."

Jake took a drink of his coffee. "I'm sorry, man. You and I can go kill an evil monster or something tomorrow to get your mind off it."

Finn suddenly got angry and stood up, slamming a palm on the table, making Jake flinch. "You don't understand, man! I can't come back from this… Because I'm not a hero."

"What the..?! Finn! You are a hero! I've seen you save princesses and defeat evil many times… I'd never think these words would come out of your mouth. This was ONE time you messed up, you'll forget about it!"

"Jake… The one princess I failed to save was one that I was in love with." He blushed a little. "Flame Princess was locked up in that lantern and you saved her from her prison… and I knew that one time that she looked at me with those innocent eyes in the tree house for the first time that she was the one. And now she's alone. Somewhere in Ooo…"

Jake stretched his legs up so he could meet Finn's height. "I'll help you find her, Finn! You'll get her back, I promise you."

Finn shook his head. "I'm going to bed…" And he started towards the ladder, climbing up towards the bedroom. He stripped down to his underwear and then put his red pajamas on, then climbed into bed, letting out a sigh. He tried to close his eyes but all he saw in his head was her. He couldn't think of anyone else.

She smiled at him in his head before disappearing once again.

He heard Jake right before he fell asleep. "You can come back from this, Finn. I know you can."

**-…-**

_Finn opened his eyes to see a bunch of sand. "Woah…" He got up quickly, noticing the ocean, the waves, and the birds that flew around. He turned around, and saw trees leading into a forest, and in the distance mountains that were at a very high height. He looked down at himself; he was back in his blue shirt and shorts. He reached behind him and felt the grip of his family sword. _

"_Where am I?" He asked himself and he then saw a sand path leading through the forest. A sign was right next to the path._

_He ran over to it, and the sign said 'Welcome to Bunokora Island, the most beautiful sight in Ooo!'_

"_Why am I here?" and that's when Finn heard three words he couldn't translate in his head. It repeated itself over and over again._

_Finn ran down the path, admiring the trees to his left and right, the plants, it was very nice here, and when he reached the end of a hill, he looked down and widened his eyes. He smiled at the grassy plains and villages before him, and the river that seemed to cut a village in half. He was about to go to the village when a giant centipede-looking monster flew up with gigantic wings, it had no eyes… just a mouth that formed an X and it opened to reveal large, sharp teeth with a roar. Then it flipped and smacked its tail down on a wood home and crushed it._

_Cries of help were heard below, and Finn saw people running from the monster as it shot a wide yellow beam out of its mouth, making another home explode. _

_Finn drew his sword._

_But then he blinked and the Cosmic owl was planted in front of him that said five words._

"_You can make things right."_

**-…-**

He opened his eyes, smiling wide and running down to Jake. "Jake! Jake I had another Premonition dream! This time there was this dragon thingy on an island and the Cosmic Owl was there and he said I can make things right! This is my chance to redeem myself, Jake!"

Jake smiled as well, and he laughed. "Okay buddy, time to get your princess back! Let's go see Bubblegum."

**-…-**

Finn and Jake rode to the Candy Kingdom to see PB talking to some banana guards.

"Princess!" Finn shouted as he approached her, overly excited.

She nodded to the banana guards and they walked away, and she turned to the boys. "What is it, Finn?"

"I need you to get a pilot and fly me to Bunokora Island."

"Why?"

Finn explained how he wasn't a hero and why, mentioning the Ice King and Flame Princess, and PB's expression turned to sadness.

"But… why are you going to the island?"

"I had another Premonition dream. This time, I was on that island and I have to save this village from a monster!"

PB was silent for a second, shocked, and then told him, "Okay. But why are you leaving so fast?"

Finn sighed. "I have to do this for Flame Princess. I have to make things right. I won't be gone that long, I promise. I'll come back as soon as I complete the steps in my dreams."

Some citizens and guards were hearing the conversation. A guard stepped towards Finn. "But what will protect us from the evils out there? You are our protector."

"You guys are tough enough to stand anything. PB, can you get everyone outside so I can say goodbye? and get Marceline, too?"

"Sure Finn... I still don't understand why you just come and say you're leaving. Couldn't you have told me this before?" PB said.

"I just had a dream about it, princess. I have to leave right now."

"Fine, Finn. I can't believe you're doing this."

Everyone gathered outside the Candy Kingdom to say their goodbyes to Finn, who had a parachute on his back over his green pack as he turned to everyone.

All of his friends were there, including Marceline, PB, and Jake. All of the Candy Kingdom including the guards was there too, sad to see Finn go.

"Finn, you ready to go?" Jake said excited, with his blue pack and he walked up to Finn.

"Jake… I think… I think you should stay here, you know… watch Beemo."

Jake's smile turned upside-down. "But Finn… You and I have been through everything together, man… I'm with you to the end. We are brothers until we die."

"I know, Jake. But I have to walk this path alone. I'll be back in a week or so."

Jake let out a huff, and stumbled backwards. He got choked up and looked like he was going to cry, before nodding.

Finn turned to PB. "You sure this auto-pilot works?"

PB nodded. "Yes, just say your destination and the robot will fly you there…" They both looked down awkwardly.

"Finn… I've seen you grow up and I think it's happening so fast. And now you're ready to take an insane adventure alone?"

"Yeah." Finn said.

They hugged, and they held each other for a long time before he released her. "Bye Finn."

He turned to Marceline. "I'm not gonna hug you, Finn, if that's what you want."

"Oh… umm… okay."

"Just… Be careful, Finn. Okay? Ooo isn't the same with you gone."

"Thanks Marcy."

He turned to walk towards the plane, and he closed his eyes and sighed, and she was there again. Flame Princess had her back turned with wind blowing her fiery hair before she was gone, because he opened his eyes.

"Finn?"

Finn turned to Jake.

"Please don't die, brother. I can't afford to lose you. I have no idea what I would do if you were dead." He said. Finn walked towards him and gave him one final hug, and Jake sniffled and let him go.

"Goodbye everyone." Finn said, and all the guards and candy citizens all said goodbye at once, waving to him and then Finn looked up and got one final glance at his home.

Then he opened the passenger door to the plane and got inside. The plane started up and the robot turned its head.

"Welcome, Passenger! I am Flybot, here to take you wherever your heart desires."

The plane was raised and Finn looked out the window at Jake, who raised a hand and waved at him.

Finn waved back, and looked at all his friends, then turned back to the robot.

"Take me to Bunokora Island."

* * *

_Welcome to my new story, 'Walk This Path'! I felt really bad for Flame Princess after 'Frost and Fire' and I think Finn acted out of character. I missed when he acted like a Hero, so I got a story in my head and finally got it out! _

_Please review! I need to see if I'm doing anything wrong…_


	2. Diablo

**Walk this Path**

**Chapter 2: Diablo**

"Take me to Bunokora Island." Finn said coldly. It didn't really matter, he WAS talking to a robot. And it was his first serious adventure alone. He sat back in his seat and took a look around the plane. A bunch of buttons to his front, the robot to his left, and when he moved his foot he heard a cling.

"Yes sir!" The flybot said as they changed directions. Finn reached down and picked up the object, it was the rock! The one he'd use to 'kiss' Flame Princess. He groaned at the memory and turned to Flybot.

"Can you open my window, please?" He asked and the robot pushed a switch down with his finger, and Finn's window slid down and he got a blast of air, almost making Finn put up his hand in defense. He took one last look at the rock and noticed the 'F+FP' at the bottom, and then threw it out the window. Finn looked as it fell towards a rocky beach at the edge of Ooo. When he stuck his head back in, the window closed.

Finn shifted uncomfortably. The seat was ripped with tape covering the holes, and his lower back was starting to ache.

"Would you like a drink?" The Flybot said to Finn without turning its head.

"Huh?... No, I'm fine. How far is it to Bunokora Island?" Finn asked curiously.

The robot's eyes lit for a moment then and some gears were heard turning. "(Bunokora Island) Is approximately (12.4 hours away) from our location currently."

Finn jolted in his seat. "12 HOURS?!"

"Yes sir. Would you like to hear some history of your destination?" The Flybot asked. Finn rubbed his forehead. What was he supposed to do for 12 hours? But it didn't matter. He took this mission and he was not about to quit now. He took a deep breath and got comfortable. "Fine. It's not like we have 12 hours to talk anyway." Finn said.

"Bunokora Island was originally the home of a fort for the Great Mushroom War. It was called Sanctuary because the Humans believed they were all safe there. It worked until they were attacked by an enemy ship known as the Red Baron, which still exists today. On the ship were evil men, including normal raiders, looters, scouts, and their creatures which they bring by ship. They are lead by a man named Diablo, a man who is insane, and his only purpose is to kill. The men were all killed over time, but were revived by Diablo's pet, Chaos, which is a dragon with four arms and two legs, a shadow aura and is said to be invincible, with all its abilities. They now rule Bunokora island, destroying villages of native candy people, and all attempts to kill Diablo has failed, even with the strongest warriors."

Finn shivered at the thought of those two names. The first two words that came in his head were pure evil. "Give me more information on Diablo. his abilities, personality, history... anything."

The robot flew a little to the right and its eyes flickered again. "Diablo is a man who is mentally instable, known to get angry quite easily and is driven by destruction. He is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, his strength is 3x stronger than a normal man of his age, he is quick, stealthy, and is very smart in combat."

Finn's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Diablo was perfect when it came to combat. No wonder he took the island so easily. If Finn were to confront Diablo, he'd certainly lose. He was going against a whole army. "What about Chaos? What are some of his abilities?"

"Chaos can revive any being he pleases with a shout only he knows, can disappear, summon shadow warriors from the past, and Diablo performed surgery where he has armor made from obsidian, about 1.6 inches wide. Able to withstand almost any hit. Diablo inserted laser turrets in his wings, which target his victim, and he fires a scorcher beam out of his mouth and though it has never happened before, he can enter someone's head and they hallucinate, and Chaos can defeat them using his tricks."

Finn covered his face with his hands and sat back in his seat. This was impossible. he could not defeat the Raiders, and even if he did, he'd have to defeat Diablo, who was smarter, stronger, and more skilled than Finn. Then there was Chaos who can't die. And if Finn were lucky enough to put him in submission, Chaos can enter his head and defeat him using his own mind. _For Flame Princess..._ She was the only reason he was doing this, and he just had to see her again. He just hoped she was happy, wherever she was, and he prayed she wasn't here on Bunokora Island.

Finn's thoughts clouded his head and made him tired, so he yawned, used his hands as a pillow, and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**-...-**

"We are now approaching your destination." Flybot said, making Finn open his eyes.

"What? How long was I-" It didn't matter. He was here and he had all his strength and even if he could not complete the Cycle of his premonition dreams, he would certainly try. He got up slowly out of his seat, stretching, and turned towards his door and pulled the handle, opening and all he heard was wind.

He slowly climbed out, and sat on the edge of the seat with his feet on the bar beneath him. "Thanks for taking me Flybot!" Finn shouted over the wind.

"Flybot is always at your service." And Finn could've sworn it winked at him as he jumped out of the plane, and he spread his arms and legs and smiled at the view. he looked down at the gigantic island before him, covered with smoke and houses, trees, beaches, a ship at the back (The Red Baron) and a huge glass building in front of it. He saw a few stone bunkers below him, and when Finn got close enough to the ground, he pulled at a handle and the parachute popped out, and he descended towards the beach.

Then Finn heard a voice. "_Hey! We got an mysterious plane flying ahead! derribarlo! derribarlo!"_

_"Shut up and get the harpoon!" _"Harpoon?! Flybot!" It seemed kind of pathetic to care about a robot, but Finn cared and he snapped his head towards the plane as it was turning away. He was going to get away!

Then, a massive spike was shot out of a large gun, heard with a 'pop' noise, and it sunk into the plane's metal, and it flipped to the side a little, and was trying to fly away but the men seemed to be reeling in, and the back of the plane exploded. it must've hit the engine. The plane was going in spirals, fire making a circle as it spun, and it fell to the ground, exploding.

Unlucky for Finn, some debris flew all over, and one sharp piece of metal caught his parachute. it released all its air and Finn was being whipped around, so before vomiting he grabbed at one strap around his shoulder and ripped it off, letting the ripped parachute fly in the wind while Finn freefell.

"No...No...NO!" And he landed face first into the water.

**-...-**

Finn, using the last of his strength, was able to swim to the shore, and used his numb arms to pull himself on the beach, one arm at a time, and he groaned at the pains he was receiving from moving his muscles, the impact must've sent shocks through his body. he made it far enough and turned on his side, panting and coughing up water in front of him.

_For Flame Princess..._

He planted one hand down, lifted himself up, then another, getting on his hands and knees, lifting up a leg and put his foot down, and pushed himself to his feet. He was up. "Okay... In my dream... there was a sign." and he looked to the right and there it was, saying the same thing from the dream. He walked towards the sandy path that was beside it.

Recovering, he was able to jog. After a good thirty seconds, he reached the end of the hill and he had his strength back. Sure enough, there was the centipede, terrorizing the candy people below him. But they looked strange... They had normal human-looking bodies, but with light blue skin, light pink skin, light red skin, etc.

He had no time to think about that though. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and with it slipped out from behind his back and into his hands, Finn was ready for a fight. He dived and slid down the hill, rolling at the bottom and made it to the entrance of the village. Men with purple-rock-looking armor were firing bows at it, but they seemed to have no effect on the beast as it continued terrorizing. Men, women and children ran past Finn in a desperate attempt to escape the nightmare.

Two soldiers ran at the beast with swords, and jumped on it, but the beast just screeched and they swung their swords at its skin and it smacked them both with its wings and they fell to the ground, stunned.

"Finally something to take my feelings out on!" Finn said triumphantly as he ran closer to the beast and yelled up to it. Around him, soldiers were unconscious, stunned, or injured and buildings were on fire and some were destroyed.

"Hey ugly!" Finn shrieked. The beast stopped and turned to Finn, listening. "You want a challenge?! I'm right here! Come and get it!" And the beast fired a wide yellow beam at him.

"Woah!" Finn dove to the side, almost to late, but when the yellow beam hit the sand it popped, sending a wave around and knocking Finn on his back. He landed with an 'oof.' The beast charged him and slammed its tail down to where he was but Finn side-stepped, climbing on top of the tail and running towards it's X mouth.

Using it's left wing, it smacked Finn away, and Finn flew through the air and landed in the river that split the village in two. Finn quickly regained himself and swam upward, surfacing and getting out of the water.

_All enemies have a weakness... But what's his?_ Finn wondered as the beast screeched and came at him once again. Finn climbed out of the water, searching for his sword on the planks below him. The monster shot his yellow beam once again, and he rolled forward, landing on his sword. His hand smacked the grip as he raised it.

The beast flipped and slammed its tail down on another house, missing Finn completely, giving Finn a chance to notice the large green bump at the bottom of his tail. _There it is! _And Finn ran right at it, and the beast wrapped it's wing around a large piece of wood and threw it at Finn, and Finn stopped right in his tracks but he was unable to dodge it, and the object whacked him and knocked him back.

Finn's vision was blurry and he heard ringing in his ears and he fought to stay conscious. he was on his back with his head turned to the side, his arm sticking out and the only thing he could see clearly. He moved his fingers, still had feeling in them, and he was about to get up when the monster pinned him to the planks below.

It roared above him and Finn could see another beam charging. This was it.

One of his hands got free and he frantically searched for his sword, and luckily his hand got a sharp piece of wood. Finn thrust it at the bump in his tail. The monster screeched in pain and stumbled back, green goo coming out of the bump.

Finn got to his feet and recovered his sword once again, and charged the beast one last time, and stabbed the beast's tail. It fell backwards on a house and gave Finn the chance to run up his belly to finish it off. He made it to it's X mouth and swung his sword again and again at the center, then slamming the blade down in the center.

It's face exploded with goo, covering Finn with it and knocking him back onto the ground. Finn watched as the beast's belly exploded and then it's tail, sending even more goo everywhere.

"Glob, that's disgusting." Finn said as he got up and looked around. The candy people, peeking their heads out from hiding and staring at him, the soldiers groaning as they regained consciousness, then also stared at Finn.

Then they cheered, raising their fists in the air and skipping to Finn, raising his goo-covered body up and parading him around, while the soldiers shouted chants in a language Finn couldn't understand.

Finn grinned, but it didn't last long. He heard another loud roar, this one sending shockwaves through the people and they froze, dropping Finn, and Finn around to see men with dark red skin and big muscles running at the village with sharp shining swords, and then up to see a black covered dragon with a figure riding it coming their way.

* * *

_That was an exciting chapter to write. Thanks to all who followed and Maxmanatarms for reviewing. It took me a while to come up with the villain's name, almost 10 minutes of me just thinking. But anyway, I'll get to work on the next chapter right away._

_Bye guys!_


End file.
